Livvy
by Alice L. Rem
Summary: A short little fanfic of Zack and a friends OC, this was a request. Fluff : Oneshot. K just in case people don't like kissing....


The two figures pulled up on their motorcycles to the edge of the cliff overlooking the city. They sat their staring out over the edge. One pulled up his goggles and whistled. He got off his bike and stepped over to the edge. He looked over the edge toward the city. He stifled a yawn and stretched his arms above his head.

"Long mission, eh, Livvy?" He grinned back at the girl on the motorcycle. She nodded exhausted. She pulled up her goggles as well before resting her arms on the handles of the motor vehicle and staring off blankly. The man in front of her was saying something but she didn't really hear it. She stared at him as if she were listening but didn't really pay attention. He had dark black hair that spiked in the back in a bed head way, though it did look well taken care of. His bangs came down on either side of his face framing it. His ice toned blue eyes shimmered at her and his lips curled into a smile.

"Enjoying the view, Livvy?" She glared at him as he shot her a pose. She rolled her eyes. "Were you even paying attention, Livvy? Or were you staring at me again?"

"What do you mean again, Zack?" He smirked and turned away. She stuck out her tongue just as he turned his head to look at her. The both stopped. Her tongue quickly disappeared and he started laughing. He came over to her.

"I'm guessing that means you weren't paying attention to me earlier, Livvy." Zack said leaning on the handle bars of her bike. She sat back and looked at him. He smiled.

"Your right, I wasn't… I was thinking about how stupid that mission was…" She stated looking off to the side avoiding his eyes. "Why do you call me 'Livvy' anyway, it's annoying how you lump me with all the other girls." She huffed. He looked away in the direction that she stared, then he stood and came over to the side of the bike and leaned over the seat.

"You don't like it? Hmm, I know a better name for you anyway! How about 'Lovely?'" She glared at him and he held up his arms in defense. And she looked away from him again.

"Hey, Spark…" he smiled gently. She whipped her head around to look at him. He called her by name? He smiled sweetly at her.

"W-what?" She asked slapping herself mentally for stuttering. Zack smiled and quickly pecked her on the lips. She reeled back from the sudden contact. He smirked and stood up strutting over to his bike. He got onto the seat and pulled down his goggles.

"Love ya, Spark!" He dragged out her name in a way that made her heart skip a beat. She stared for a long time before a smile stretched across her face.

"Well, that's too bad Zack…" He looked at her confused. She looked away so he couldn't see the maniacal smirk that was stretching across her face. "I like someone else." He gaped. 'What have I done!?_'_ was reeling in his thoughts as he stared off toward the city in horror. Suddenly she was right in his face. She was smirking in that oblique manner making him catch her in a lie and the game she was playing.

"Oh really?" He remarked with a raise of an eyebrow. Her smirk stretched and she straddled the bike facing him.

"Yeah…" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her and pushed her away.

"Well if that's the case I shouldn't push you any farther! I might hurt your feelings and then you will never get your guy!" He said in a melodramatic tone.

"I was joking!" She laughed.

"I know…" He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She smiled and leaned up to gently kiss him on the lips. He smiled and kissed back. She sat up on his lap, deepening the kiss. Her fingers tangled in the mess on the back of his head and she was pleasantly surprised to find it was smooth and silky to the touch, like velvet. His hands rested gently on her waist as he let his tongue brush her bottom lip and-

The first droplets went unnoticed but the clouds would not be ignored. The rain began to fall maliciously onto the two lovers and in a matter of seconds they were drenched. They pulled away looking up then at each other.

"That was unexpected…" Zack sighed.

"We should get back."

"Yeah…" He brushed his lips against hers gently before letting her go. She swung her leg over the bike and rushed over to hers. She clambered on pulling back on her goggles. They smirked at each other.

"I guess we should get the report over with." Zack stated pulling his goggles back over his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm getting there first!" She started starting her vehicle and speeding off.

"Not if I have a say in it!" He turned the key and sped off after her.

Spark had many days that she considered "good days" and Zack always seemed to be somewhere in that day. But today, she told herself, was by far, one of the best.


End file.
